preyfandomcom-20200223-history
This Side Up
This Side Up is a main story quest in Prey (2017). Overview I was forced to jettison myself into space to escape Deep Storage. Airlocks leading back inside are sealed, but Sarah Elazar - Chief of Security - contacted me. She's holed up in the Cargo Bay where there might be a way for me to re-enter. Objectives * Get to the Cargo Bay * Dock a Cargo Container * Open and Enter Docked Container Walkthrough As you awaken from another nightmare, you can exit the data vault onto the Talos I Exterior. As you do, Sarah Elazar from security will contact you. She’ll tell you that all of the airlocks are shut down (even if you unlocked them previously) but the Cargo Bay has an opening you may be able to use down at the bottom of the station. If you didn’t kill him, “Will” the Cook will also taunt you. Before boosting back to the space station, take a look at the other data vault Danielle Sho used to escape. You can look inside for two supply crates full of food and other useful items. Crew Quarters Breach Before heading down (or what counts for down) to the Cargo Bay, look up instead towards a sign for Crew Quarters. If you’ll remember - there were two breaches - one in the executive level, and one at the habitation pods. Fly up to the upper one to find the breach on the executive level. Inside the hall - remember the Technopath that was blocking the door, he’s still here in the hall, and will use a Turret to fight for him. Shut it down with an EMP Charge and take the Typhon out - and use the turret if you want (it tends to get confused in microgravity). Most of the rooms here have a few supplies, and one near the breach has a corrupted Science Operator, while the opposite suite has a Cystoid Nest, and a Suit Chipset in a drawer by the bed. Now head below this breach to the one at the Habitation Pods. There are more corrupted Operators here, as well as some floating Cystoids. Inside you can find the remnants of several habitation pods, where junk and food float about - as does a briefcase with some materials and a Suit Chipset at Tamiko Hayashi’s pod. Cargo Bay Breach Make your way down to the lower section of the space station where you’ll find a massive hole in the Cargo Bay, and a single cargo containers floating just outside. The place is littered with Cystoid Nests and roaming Cystoids - so be careful. Sarah Elazar will contact you to mention that with the airlock blown open, you’ll need to find another way in - perhaps using the cargo containers themselves. Head into the ruptured Cargo Bay and clear out the Cystoids as you look for a Docking Station Terminal. The dead Grant Lockwood left behind a handy TranScribe audiolog: Container Docking for Dummies that sums up your mission fairly well. Type in the number of the container Dayo Igwe is in, and then DOCK the container (not open it) and it will autopilot itself into the docking station. Dr. Igwe will thank you for your help, and transmit the code to unlock the other side of the container to come in after him. Before heading into the Cargo Bay, you should look around the blown up bay. Near the terminal you can spot the floating body of Jessica Wiley holding a Wrench and a Suit Chipset. Outside the Cargo Bay is the body of Tana Vale holding a Wrench and GLOO Cannon, while the small breached room to the side of the large Cargo Bay holds the body of Riley Butler, who carries a Weapon Upgrade Kit, Shotgun, Disruptor Stun Gun, and ammo. There’s also a level 3 locked Cargo Bay Security Safe that contains a Portable Turret Fabrication Plan, and 2 Neuromods. If you can't hack it - don't worry, you can come back soon enough with the code. It’s also worth checking the Cargo Bay for other cargo containers that hold random supplies like food or junk (Cargo Container 4564 has a Disruptor Battery Fabrication Plan, while Container 5645 has a Neuromod). When you are ready to go in, you can either open the lock on Igwe’s container with the passcode he gave you - or dock one of the many other containers and use it to get inside. Category:Prey (2017) Quests Category:Prey (2017) Main Quest